


pizza delivery

by the_works_of_fistitout (fistitout)



Series: annabeth and the pizza boy [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, OOC Annabeth, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Pizza boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 22:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13063407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fistitout/pseuds/the_works_of_fistitout
Summary: Percy delivers pizza to Annabeth from her ex-boyfriend. Sex ensures.





	pizza delivery

**Author's Note:**

> Lets see. There are little pieces from Not Bad, For Such a Huge Nerd and other stories. Sorry not sorry. Uh, don't bother me about unprotected sex. You see, this is a fictional story, so I will not bother with safe sex and all. That does not mean I condone unprotected sex. Be an adult and put on a condom. Just cause you read a story where Percy Jackson didn't put on a condom or even thought about condoms, doesn't mean you don't have to. 
> 
> Go use a condom you baby.
> 
> Don’t be too harsh. I wrote this like a year ago, and I didn’t edit it when I posted it here. I might, some day, but I figured there could be some appreciation for this story.

 Everyday, between 6:45 and 8:10, Annabeth would reserve the hour+ for showering and...anything else that needed to be taken care of in the privacy of her room. Sure, she lived alone. But she still needed to make sure she was in private. She had no actual idea why someone was knocking on her door, while she was showering.

She wrapped a towel around her wet body, moving quickly across her small apartment to open the door. Standing on the other side was a very tall man, wearing a red shirt with a matching SnapBack, turned backwards, hiding a mess of black hair. His eyes were sparkling green, and he smiled charmingly at her.

"I have a pizza for Annabeth Chase. Would you happen to be Annabeth Chase?"

"I didn't order a pizza," she stated.

"Well, you seem to be Annabeth Chase, who lives here. And it's paid for, so I'd just take it. Unless you hate pizza or something."

"What? What sick-minded evil person hates pizza?" Annabeth said, taking the large box of pizza from his hands.

"There's a message, too," he said. He cleared his throat. "Annabeth, please take me back. I know you blocked me, and you aren't reading my texts. I can make it work, babe. I know how much you love pizza, like how much I love you. Take me back, babe. Xoxo Ryan."

She rolled her eyes, saying "Of course it's Ryan. Always Ryan."

"Enjoy your pizza," he said.

"Thanks, have a good night." Annabeth said.

"You too," he said, then she closed the door.

Annabeth put the box on the kitchen counter, then went back to her room, picking up her phone. She went on Snapchat, unblocking this Ryan kid and opening a chest with him.

**Annabeth: Get a grip, get a life, and GET OVER IT!**

**Annabeth: We broke up over six months ago! I will move, if that's what it takes!**

Before she could get a reply, she threw her phone onto her bed, moving to put on clothes. Or, at least, put on a pair of panties and a tee shirt. She just invited her best friend, Piper, to share her pizza.

* * *

 

The next week, Annabeth was in her room, scrolling through her feed in her undies when there was a knock at the door. She tried to ignore it, but when it came a third time, she got up, throwing on a tee shirt with a resigned sigh. She opened the door, making eye contact with the pizza guy.

Its definitely warmer then the last time she saw him, and he definitely is enjoying the heat of late May. The only indication that he works at the pizza place is his hat, worn in the correct way this time. He's wearing a red tee shirt, much like his uniform but without the logo and the loose fit, and a pair of loose gym shorts. He's got a sheen of sweat on his skin, probably out delivering all day. _Goddamn_ , this guy is _gorgeous_. She hadn't really noticed before, but, wow! He's tall, and he has black hair. And good god, he must work out every single day because he's fucking ripped and she wonders what his arms would feel like if they were holding her up against the wall while he—

"Look at you, wearing clothes Ms. Annabeth," he said.

She scoffed, shaking her head with a slight smile, "This doesn't count as clothes. I'm literally wearing a tee shirt."

"True, true." he said. "I have another pizza for you."

"But why? Is there any possible way you can tell him to leave me alone?"

"Don't think I allowed to do that, since he orders online and all that. But I have another note for you."

_Annie-bear, remember those days? I know you texted me, but then you blocked me! Please, I just want to talk things through. My life is so incomplete without you._

_-Xoxo Ryan_

"He's such a douche," she muttered. "Do me a favor? My friend lives right across the hall. Give her the pizza."

"Well okay. You have a good night, Ms. Annabeth Chase. And next time you open the door, put on a bra."

"Maybe next time I just won't wear anything." she challenged.

"Giving the whole hall a show?"

"Pizza guy, what's your name?" Annabeth asked.

He smiled cheekily, turning to the opposite apartment. "Percy." he called over his shoulder.

Annabeth nodded, closing her door. She went back to her room, opening a new message from her other friend, Thalia.

**Thalia: You bought me pizza!**

**Annabeth: Not even close**

**Thalia: But there was a pizza dude at my door**

**Thalia: said 'Ms. Annabeth Chase sent you a pizza'**

**Annabeth: That doesn't sound like something I'd do.**

**Thalia: Should I be worried that it's poisoned?**

**Annabeth: Mhm**

**Annabeth: Jk. Ryan sent me another pizza.**

**Thalia: Well I'm very thankful that the douchepants has FINALLY decided to start buying your affection.**

**Thalia: Give me more pizza!**

**Annabeth: NOPE. If I get another pizza, it's MINE**

**Thalia: Y u give me pizza now? Huh?**

**Annabeth: I ate already. Plus, pizza doesn't help satisfy my excessive horniness**

**Thalia: Use your new dildo or something. Don't be a horny, lonely hermit!**

**Annabeth: I do not own a dildo, Grace.**

**Thalia: What sane, single adult female (or dude) doesn't have a dildo? Your insane Chase.**

**Annabeth: Gotta go. I'll get off to my fingers or something.**

**Thalia: I'll be here with ma pizza.**

Annabeth put her phone to charge, looking up at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, mind wandering to her delivery man, Percy. She couldn't help it, palming her boobs through her tee shirt. So far, Percy was the only actual guy she'd held a conversation with since Ryan, not including her friends' boyfriends and her brothers.

She had no trouble picturing Percy naked, playing with her, fingers pulling on her nipples. She mimicked the action with her own hands, squeezing her right nipple between two fingers, moaning softly. Percy hand moved another hand down to her pussy, finger trailing over her covered slit. Her pussy was dripping, her panties soaked through. She immediately throws off her panties, reaching into her nightstand and pulling out a small one sex toy. It's an egg, pink and rubbery, There's a tiny, flexible silver antenna sticking out of it, and a small, pink, plastic remote right next to it.

 _No more Percy. I don't even know him. I do know this egg._ Annabeth thinks.

She holds it in her hand and twist the speed setting. It feels funny, and soon enough she gets it on her nipple, at the lowest setting. She kneel on her bed and slowly increase the intensity up to about half way through. That's when she moves it down to her clitoris. She pushes it against herself and it feels so good she moans loudly and grind her hips, getting her face down on the pillow. She's already about to come and can't believe there's still so much more to it.

She turns onto her back, pulling her knees to her chest and, legs apart, slowly pushes the egg into her pussy. She's quivering with anticipation about the vibrations. She's so wet, it slides in with just the right amount of resistance. It's resting against her g-spot, and finally turns it on, increasing the intensity. Loving it, she moans and rubs herself, her nipples and clitoris. She can feel her orgasm building rapidly. It's on the highest setting now and it's driving her fucking insane.

It moves a little further in, so Annabeth instinctively reaches into herself to pull it back towards her g-spot. She grabs, pulls, it gives; she's cumming, screaming and writhing on the bed. She's a mess of sweat and juices and can't stop smiling as wave after wave of delight rips through her, made more powerful by the vibrations.

She popes the egg out, switching it off sluggishly. She fell asleep like that, a mess of cum and sweat.

* * *

 

The next week, on Friday again, Annabeth is walking down her hallway. She worked late at work, and is absolutely exhausted. She's wearing her stupid work clothes: a white blouse tucked into a black pencil skirt, a blazer buttoned up to only expose the top of her blouse and her work heels. Of course, seeing as work is over and she's exhausted and tired, her usual perfect bun is a mess, blazer in a bundle in her hand along with her work bag. The top two buttons of her blouse are undone, her shirt haphazardly tucked in.

She sees the pizza guy about to knock on her door and groans. _It's Friday_ , she thinks. _He's always here on Fridays._ She slides up next to him, poking a finger in his ribs. Percy smiles down at her, face beaming.

"Look at you, I didn't think you actually wore clothes or did things," he says jokingly.

"Hmph." she frowns. "I'm in a very pizza mood. Gimme."

"You don't wanna hear the note?" Percy asks.

"Trash it. I hate work, love pizza." she said, taking out her keys. "Hey, when do you get off?"

"Your usually my last delivery." Percy said.

"If you decide to take my order next week, I wouldn't happen to mind you staying, to eat a slice or two." Annabeth said with a shrug. She pushed her door open, stepping inside.

"Not tonight?" Percy asked with a smirk.

"I just wanna eat then sleep. I might throw a shower in the mix." She took the pizza from him, ready to close the door. "G'night."

"Night. I'm holding you to that offer." Percy said as the door closed.

Unfortunately, when Annabeth went to work Nat Monday, she found herself stuck on a business trip, from Thursday to Sunday, missing her pizza time. In fact, she had forgotten about the pizza day as soon as she was told about the trip. It was a big trip, where they would hold a confrence in Chicago to discuss building plans of a new firm.

When she got back, Thalia told her about how Percy showed up, and eventually just gave her the pizza. Apparently he was pretty crushed. That Friday, when Annabeth's pizza came, Percy wasn't at the door. Instead, an older woman with dark brown hair, and caring blue eyes. Annabeth knew her as Sally, the owner of the pizza shop.

"Hi Sally," Annabeth said.

"Annabeth dear, how are you?" Sally asked.

"I'm doing great," Annabeth said. "Hey, where's Percy?"

"He's sick," Sally chimed. "He got a cold yesterday, so I locked him in his room."

"Wow, your suck a great mother," Annabeth said with a laugh.

"Why thank you dear," Sally said. "I've got one pizza for you."

Annabeth smiled, taking the box from Sally. "Thank you."

"No problem, have a good night."

On Saturday, the next day, Annabeth stood outside apartment 37. She had picked up the spare key hidden under the plant at the end of the hall, and now was opening the door. Once she stepped inside, a raspy, tired voice called out to her, saying, "Mom, I told you I'm fine. *cough cough* Go back to work."

"Do I look like your mother?" Annabeth stated, hands on hip. Percy turned to look at her. His face was flushed, and somehow his nose was even redder then his face.

"Annabeth?" Percy asked.

"I got pizza yesterday, and was very disappointed because a certain someone was sick." Annabeth said.

"I'm not even that sick," Percy grumbled. He sat back correctly, and Annabeth walked over, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

"You're very sick," Annabeth said. "Your little nose is so red. It's adorable."

Percy looked at her, offended. "My nose is not adorable!" he exclaimed. "Nothing about me is adorable. I am a man, therefore I am handsome."

' _You definitely are_ ,' Annabeth thought. Instead, she said, "Your odd."

"How'd you find my apartment?" Percy asked.

"I went to the pizza place and asked your mom," she said.

He clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "Mom is always telling people my bid'ness."

Percy groaned, turning so his back was to Annabeth. "I gotta go piss, be back," he said. He got up, walking oddly to the bathroom.

Annabeth watched him walk, or waddle, like he had a book between his legs and couldn't drop it. Like a freight train, realization hit her: he had a boner! Even with a cold, Percy had gotten a boner, probably from her. _But what if I'm wrong?_ Annabeth thought. _Maybe I should go check on him._

She heard a stifled groan come from down the hall. _Definitely jerking off. Unless he's injured. He is sick, what if he fell? I'm going to check on him._

She turned to the hall, slowl crawling on her hands and knees to the door with the light on, pressing her ear against the door. She heard quiet, stifled moaning coming from the other side. The door shifted slightly, nearly exposing her cover. She peaked through the crack in the door, seeing him furiously jerking off over the toilet. She stares for a moment, because _Damn!_ His dick is huge! A wicked idea struck her, and before she could overthink it, she pushed the bathroom door opened, crawling in. Percy jumped, quickly covering his exposed dick.

"Shit! What the fuck, Annabeth!" Percy exclaimed.

"I have an idea!" Annabeth exclaimed.

"Does it involve you getting out of my bathroom?" Percy asked hopefully.

"It'll help you with your hard-on, duh," she said. "A few years ago, I was perusing the internet when I came across this study about being sick and sex."

"Huh?"

Annabeth shook her head, crawling over and removing his hands from his dick. She took the hard member in her hand, slowly stroking it. "Your blocked up, Percy," she explained. "Cumming will help you sleep better which will make you feel better. Plus, the release of sweat and other fluids will aid in a speedy recovery."

"Why are you not a doctor?" Percy asked jokingly.

"I did bad on the MCATs."

Before Percy could even think about what she said, she sucked the head in her mouth, her tongue flicking it. He thrust forward involuntarily, going deeper into her mouth. Her tongue flicked across his tip, and her mouth began to make sucking motions. Cautiously, he pushed further still into her welcoming mouth. She accepted him greedily, forming a vacuum seal around every new inch of cock that he gave her. Soon he was entirely inside her mouth. Her lips and tongue massaged the length of his shaft, and refused to let him pull out even a little.

She met his gaze and smiled as best she could with her mouth full. Saying anything would have meant spitting his cock out, and she couldn't bear to do that. Instead, she started bobbing her head back and forth along his shaft. Her hand went to her her jeans, which she quickly unbuttoned; she fingered herself vigorously as she gave him a blowjob.

The sounds of slurping, sucking, and schlicking filled the room for several minutes. Percy watched her throat bulge slightly every time she took him right to the hilt. Her eyes, her beautiful gray eyes, remained locked on his practically the whole time.

"I want to cum down your throat," he said.

Annabeth liked the sound of that. She threw herself into the task of making him cum with even wilder abandon than before. She rubbed her clit so fast she threatened to start a fire from sheer friction. She wanted her reward; she wanted it so badly.

Percy grabbed her head and held it against his stomach. He came inside her mouth with the volume of a fire hose. She couldn't swallow fast enough to keep up with the load, but luckily it was coming with such power that it forced its way past her throat muscles straight into her tummy. Not a single drop was spilled.

Annabeth came just as hard as Percy. Between the sexual joy of devouring his cum load and rubbing her clit like a machine, she brought herself to the second greatest orgasm of her life. She very nearly passed out from it. Having her oxygen supply replaced with torrents of cum contributed to her near-fainting.

Finally it was over. Annabeth sucked the last bit of cum off Percy's dick, then collapsed backward. She gasped for breath for a few minutes, but slowly recovered. Percy gaped down at her. Her tummy was actually bulging noticeable from all the semen she'd swallowed.

"Feel any better?" Annabeth asked.

Spent, Percy nodded quickly.

The next week, pizza rolled around. Annabeth had been on the couch, a porno playing on her small television as she rubbed her naked tits, thinking of Percy's large cock, when there was a knock at the door. She heard Percy's deep voice call, "Pizza!" Excited, she didn't even bother to put on her shirt. She skipped to the door, unlocking it and opening it a crack.

"Hello Ms. Annabeth Chase," Percy said.

Annabeth smiled brightly. "Is your shift over? You wanna help me eat pizza? Come on!" she exclaimed, her excitement matching a six year-old.

"Uh, technically I'm supposed to go back to the…," Percy said, his words faltering as Annabeth slowly opened the door wider, revealing her naked body.

"To the where now?" Annabeth asked.

"You know, I'm sure I could...yeah," Percy said. Annabeth grinned, pulling him inside and closing the door.

"I'm gonna get some plates and beer," she said. "You do that. I might even put on some clothes."

She went into the kitchen, grabbing two paper plates. She went to her fridge, pulling out a case of beers. She put them down on the counter, picking up a tee shirt and slipping it on. Recollecting her items, she went back into the main room, where Percy was standing in the doorway, looking at the screen.

"I didn't take you for someone who watches porn."

"I was trying—and failing—at getting off." Annabeth explained.

"That explains why you answered the door naked." Percy said. "What's 'naked' the past tense of?"

Annabeth blinked, looking at Percy strangely. "You deliver pizza to a naked girl, and _that's_ what you ask?"

Percy shrugged, taking a beer from her. "You put on clothes." he pointed out.

"I put on a tee shirt," Annabeth corrected. "I figured you wouldn't be able to control yourself and your raging boner if I stayed naked."

"Of course," Percy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You want me to change the channel?"

"Not my house," he said with a shrug.

Annabeth sat on the couch while Percy sat on a chair next to her. The porno was still playing, with the volume down to the point it was just background noise. The laugh and drink, eating pizza and barely minding what's currently on the television. If you were to ask Annabeth what happened next, she wouldn't specifically know. It could be the alcohol, the laughing, the 'moaning', her masturbation earlier, or maybe just the length of time since she's had dick (besides last week, of course), but she ends up attached to Percy's lips.

At some point, he had migrated to the couch. Now Annabeth sat across his lap, his tongue in her mouth, her hands in his hair, and the sounds of her moaning drowned out the television. As soon as Percy's lips start sucking on her neck, she knows she's definitely not drunk. Her hands ran under his tee shirt, feeling his toned chest and chiseled muscles. Her moan is loud as he sucks on the sweet spot, right between her collarbone and neck that always gets her.

She pulls his shirt off, tossing it someone to the side before undoing his belt and jeans. He lifts his waist and she pulls down his jeans which he kicks off to the side. She slips a han between their bodies and reaches into his boxers, then starts stroking his already hard cock. Percy lets out a moan against he neck, making her body shiver is pleasure. Annabeth uses her free hand to reluctantly flick Percy's forehead, getting his attention. "Bedroom." she states.

Percys got her up, his hands with a firm grip on her ass with her legs wrapped around his waist. They've switched rolls, with Annabeth now kissing and sucking on his neck while he navigates her apartment. It takes a few tries, but he eventually pushes his way into her bedroom, tossing her onto her large bed. Annabeth sits up, throwing off her tee shirt while Percy gets out of his boxers.

He crawls back on top of her, trailing the head of his cock up and down her slit teasingly. "Stop," she groans, arching towards him. "Stop teasing and get inside me." Percy obliges, sinking into Annabeth, her tight pussy stretching around his cock to pull him in. Annabeth sucks in a breath as he pushes in deeper, her eyes fluttering to the back of her head.

He pauses, waiting for her to start kicking him out. All to many times he's been left stranded and such, because ' _it's too big'_ and ' _stop! Stop! Stop!'_ He knows how it goes, so when Annabeth looks at him, her gray eyes blown wide as her chest rises and falls with every deep breath, and says, "Oh _fuck!_ " while rocking her hips around, he's kinda surprised. He's a little more surprised when he feels her pussy tightening even further, her body spasming as she's rocked with orgasm.

He watches as she comes down from her high, panting heavily on the bed like she'd just run a marathon. "Fucking gods," she pants. "I should've fucked you a long time ago. _Ohh god_ , it feels so fucking good. Fucking fuck me, pizza boy."

Percy doesn't need to be told twice (technically, he does; it's not really his fault). He fucks her hard into the mattress with strong and smooth thrust, watching as she crumbles under him. It doesn't take long for her to be moaning loudly, calling out profanities as he fucks her hard.

"F-fuck, you're really tight," Percy grunts from above her, every muscle in his arm straining as he tries to support his weight with one hand while his other slips between their bodies to attend to Annabeth's clit. He can't help but grin smugly when Annabeth's leg hooks around his back and her body arches up into him in immediate reaction. "You like that, huh?"

"Shut up," Annabeth's just barely able to spit out as Percy's cock already manages to find her spot and pound into it so damn hard.

"Yes, ma'am," Percy responds.

Annabeth tries to scold him, but her words catch in her throat, and it just comes out as a strangled moan. She can feel Percy's rock hard abs against her stomach as his long strides switching to short ones, his hips jerking his cock into her hard. He's forced to abandon her clit and pulls his hand out from between them, slipping his soaked fingers into her mouth so she can lick her juices off of them.

He keeps his fingers there as his cock pounds her closer and closer to orgasm, his eyes watching in amusement as Annabeth's face contorts everytime he thrusts in and hits that spot deep inside her. Percy can feel the walls of her pussy clenching around his cock, fluttering and clasping at his thick shaft as he goes harder and harder. "Oh _fuck!_ " Annabeth cries out as the ball in her stomach suddenly bursts and her orgasm rips through her without warning. Her body spasms underneath Percy's and the boy takes his fingers out of her mouth so he can clamp his hand over it to muffle her screaming.

Every part of Annabeth grips onto Percy tightly - her pussy around his cock, her fingers in his scalp and her heels into his ass – as she comes, the pleasure rolling over her in waves. Percy only waits until the vice grip around his dick loosens before he starts thrusting into her again, determined to get another orgasm out of her before he comes himself. His thighs slap against hers and his heavy balls collide with her ass each time he pumps in. Annabeth is barely even recovered from her second orgasm when the third one starts to build in the pit of her stomach, and not even a minute later, she's ready to start giving an encore performance, this time pulling Percy over the edge with her.

"I-I'm cumming," he pants out, the tingling in his balls making his thrusts erratic as he jerks into her. "Should I pull out?"

"No, stay, stay inside," Annabeth grunts, Percy's hand now pressing her sweaty hair against her head and out of her face. "I want you to, to cum inside me, Jesus fucking-!"

And then they're both coming, Annabeth's pussy fluttering around Percy's throbbing cock as he pumps his warm cum deep inside her, his dick flaring in its tight confines around every rope of cum he's shooting into Annabeth's cunt.

Annabeth woke up the next morning, sated and sore. Her bed was warm, with her comforter pulled up to her shoulders. Her thoughts were sticky with dried cum; she turned over, coming face to face with Percy Jackson. He was snoring softly, his mouth slightly open as dried drool stained his cheek. Annabeth ducked under the comforter, moving to where his semi-erect dick rested.

She wrapped her small hand around the large member, stroking it to full erection. Percy groaned in his sleep, rolling onto his back. Annabeth pulled the comforter off of the two of them, tossing it to the other side of her king sized bed. She stuck out her tongue, running it over the underside of his shaft. She continued to lick him, before sucking the head in her mouth. Just as she gets about another inch down her throat, Percy's shooting his load down her throat. He's pumping his hips in her mouth, grunting as he goes while Annabeth kills every drop.

Annabeth cleans off his cock before pulling back with a pop, looking up at Percy. He's barely awake, rubbing his tired eyes as he looks around the room. "Good morning, Pizza Boy," Annabeth said, stroking his rapidly shrinking cock.

"Sorry I fell asleep, I'll get out of your hair," Percy said, sitting up.

"You still gonna deliver pizza next week?" Annabeth asked.

"Probably. Why?"

"I might just deliver too." she said with a seductive smile.

A few hours later, Annabeth was having lunch with two of her friends, Piper and Thalia. They had gone down to one of their favorite cafes, where they were eating and joking around. "Annie, sweetie," Piper said. "You reek of sex."

"She got laid last night," Thalia said.

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed, blushing furiously.

"Was he cute? Was he good? Tell me all about it!" Piper exclaimed excitedly.

"Shut up, I'll tell you nothing," Annabeth stated.

"It's her pizza guy." Thalia stated. "The one who delivers the pizza Ryan constantly sends to her."

"Oh, Annabeth you dirty girl." Piper said with a smirk.

"Shut up."

"You could hear them fucking all the way from my bedroom." Thalia said. "I was tempted to start masturbating to it. But, I had to keep batty Ms. Roffield from calling the cops for noise complaint."

"Must've been a good fuck, huh?" Piper asked.

"If you must know, it was glorious." Annabeth stated dramatically.

Piper squealed, bouncing in her seat. "Tell me all about it. I need all the details."

Annaberh frowned, but eventually relented, telling as many details as she could, seeing as they were in a public diner.

Throuout the rest of the week, Annabeth was anticipating Percy's pizza drop off on Friday. For the next few weeks, Percy delivers pizza on Friday, they fuck, then he leaves while Annabeth eats her pizza or he stays for the pizza. He tries not to stay the night most times, but if it's an especially good and tiresome night, he can't help it.

After six weeks, Annabeth finally asks for his number. Sometimes, during the week, she'll go over to his apartment or he'll swing by after work. She's getting fucked six ways from Sunday, and it's the actual best thing that has come from breaking up from Ryan.

* * *

 

On a Friday night, weeks later, Percy's got Annabeth bent over the back of the couch, fucking her from behind when the door bursts open. Neither Percy nor Annabeth notice Thalia and—surprise—Ryan come in. Both of them jump when they hear Ryan shout "What the fuck!"

Annabeth feels Percy stop nestled deep inside her. She looks between Thalia, who's got her hands up and defense, then at Ryan, who's red with anger. "I tried to stop him! I really did!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Ugh, what are you doing here?" Annabeth asked, glaring at Ryan. She rocks her hips back and forth ever so slightly.

"What am—I can't— _Annabeth!_ What the hell?"

"Ryan, get out." Annabeth hissed. "Everyone, out!"

Percy starts to pull out, and she rolls her eyes cause its such a Percy thing. "Not you, idiot. Keep going."

"No stop!" Ryan yells. "Wait, don't you work at the pizza shop? Are you—did you steal my girl?"

Annabeth's going to protest, but Percy's beat her to it. "She's not ' _your girl._ ' Annabeth isn't a piece of property, you dick. She's a person with feelings that you crushed in your grasp like a year ago. Get fucking over it already. Clearly she doesn't want you."

"Says the guy with his dick buried in her," Thalia mutters.

"You can be charged with trespassing, sir," Percy stated. "Get out, or we will call the police."

Ryan is absolutely furious, but complied when Thalia drags him out of the apartment. Percy waits to hear the click of the door close before resuming his fucking, starting off slowly. "Oh god," Annabeth moans. "S-sorry bout that. Stupid ex... _mm_...like really, _really_ stupid."

"Less talking," Percy said, thrusting in hard. "More fucking."

"Mm, fuck. Pound my pussy, ye- _e-e-e-e_ -es." Annabeth cried out. It doesn't take long for her to cum, her body shaking as waves of pleasure rolled over her. Percy fucks her through her orgasm, barely slowing down as her pussy quivers and grips his cock.

;;

"Imagine the hottest porn you've seen," Thalia said to Piper. "Picture Percy and Annabeth as those people. That's how it was."

"I can't believe you fucked in front of Thalia," Piper said, looking over at Annabeth.

"I was fucking Percy, and Thalia and the wicked douche of the west walked in." Annabeth corrected. "Luckily Percy's not only a great fuck but a great person and stood up for me."

"Just date him already!" Piper exclaimed. "Obviously, he seems like such an amazing person. Plus, your like best friends with his mom."

"It's just FWB, Pipes. Nothing more, nothing less." Annabeth said. "I like what we have going."

Annabeths phone vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out, opening her text from Percy.

**Percy Jackson: Busy tonight?**

**Annabeth: Nope, y?**

**Percy Jackson: I have a stupid, annoying meeting today.**

**Percy Jackson: With Luke Castellan.**

**Percy Jackson: I swear, he's the most insufferable human being out there.**

**Percy Jackson: Know how much you love anger-sex.**

**Annabeth: I'll be waiting in your apartment :)**

**Percy Jackson: ETA is like six, so expect me around seven.**

"Who was that?" Piper asked.

"Percy Jackson," Annabeth answered. "Meeting up tonight."

"But you guys fucked like last night," Thalia whined.

"Yes, but he has a meeting with an annoying guy who constantly upsets him and angry sex is so good."

Piper laughs as Thalia buries her face in her hands.

On the next Friday, Percy is on Annabeth's bed, fondling her bra-clad breasts. Annabeth pulls at his shirt, getting it over his head. She stares at his chest with wide eyes, pushing his hands off of her. "Percy, what the hell happened." Annabeth demands.

"Nothing," he claims, trying to move back over her.

"Nothing my ass. Why are you covered in bruises?"

"Annabeth, I'm telling you, it's nothing to worry about." Percy tries again. "Come on, let's just fuck already. I'm so horny right now."

"Percy, you've got bruises all over your chest and arms. Either tell me what happened or get the fuck outta my house."

Percy sighed, rubbing the back of his neck while he looked down. "Okay fine. Your ex-boyfriend tried to best me up. I let him get in a few good punches before I fought back. But look, I'm fine, he's probably fine. And you've got pizza."

"Scrawny Ryan did this to you?" Annabeth asked, an eyebrow raised.

"There were other people there too." Percy said with a shrug.

Annabeth sighed, shaking her head. "Does this mean I'm not getting laid today?" Percy asked.

"Percy, look at yourself," Annabeth said, getting up. "Don't move, I'll be back."

Percy sighed in defeat, sitting back on the bed while Annabeth left the room. She came back a minute later, holding a damp towel in each hand. She pushed him onto his back gently, straddling his lap. "Oh, never actually felt your boner through your jeans." Annabeth said with a smirk, grinding against his boner.

"If your not gonna fuck me stop teasing," Percy groaned.

"Calm down, you might get sex today."

"Might?"

"Hush now." Annabeth said.

She began to gently dab his bruises with the towel. "So bruised. It's kinda hot, you know." she said. "A man who fights for the girl. Doesn't take shit from douche bags. May I ask what exactly happened?"

"Well, uh," Percy said. "I was chilling, at the pizza store. It was pretty much really slow for a Friday. Ryan hadn't even order pizza online, so I was doing nothing. And hen he came in with two other guys, looking pretty pissed. The biggest one yanked me over the counter, and they dragged me outside. I was pretty tired so...so I didn't fight back."

"Mhmm," Annabeth said, slowly grinding her covered pussy against his covered cock.

"They were…they were shouting and shit… _uhh_ …and saying how I was a woman stealing dick… _uhhh_ …and other-other things."

"Yeah?" Annabeth asked, raising her hips and sliding off her shorts, followed by her panties.

"I...I uh...got sick of it after a while so I...I—"

"Problem, Percy?" Annabeth asked. "Am I hurting you?"

"I..oh fuck," Percy grunted. In an instant, he flipped them over, whipped his dick out of his jeans sunk into the depths of Annabeth's pussy.

Annabeth laughed as Percy tickled her sides. "Your such a fucking tease," he stated.

"I do try," she breathed out. Percy switched from tickling her the pulling off her bra, kneading her boobs as if they were dough for bread.

"Don't think I'm letting the fight thing go," she stated.

He smirked, pulling out and thrusting back in slowly. "Wouldn't dream of it."


End file.
